


Rainy Day

by coolangelsthesis



Series: parent!NoiAo [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, parent!noiao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolangelsthesis/pseuds/coolangelsthesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz, Aoba, and their children spend a day indoors due to heavy rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day

Aoba woke with a slight startle, his body abruptly jerking awake from being dragged out of its sleep. He was in the middle of a nightmare, one that had plagued him for years. Long ago the dream became less frightening out of fear, instead it leaving him petrified, gasping awake before coming back to reality.

It was the same scene from when he used Scrap on Noiz—encased in total darkness, bones disfigured, Noiz curled up with shackles around his hands and feet. No matter what Aoba tried to do, he couldn’t get through to Noiz, left standing helplessly watching as his lover suffered in the darkness. He _knew_ that he was dreaming, which made it all the more terrifying. What if he could never wake up? What if he was stuck in this quasi-reality, stuck with Noiz so lost, so helpless?  
Then, Noiz’s eyes quickly snapped awake, glancing through the dark and haze directly to Aoba, the syllables of his name leaving his lips, but no noise to accompany them.

\-- But then Aoba awoke, panting as he bunched the sheets tighter in his fist, eyes snapping open to regain a sense of the world around him. His heart raced before settling back again, realizing he was dreaming once more. He was in the real world now, not some nightmarish landscape.  
It was early in the morning, as far as he could tell, as the curtains Noiz had left open slightly ajar pooled dim, golden light against the walls of their bedroom. He lifted his head up from his pillow to glance at the digital clock set upon his bed stand. The neon green colors of the clock just flicked to 7:26 by the time he lifted his head to check.  
Technically speaking, that now qualified as sleeping in for him; Noiz left for work and Aoba took their son to school at 8:00 on the weekdays. Noiz would usually let Aoba sleep up until the point where it was dire for him to wake up, head for the shower and accompany him to work, but now Aoba’s mornings were a flurry of preparing lunch for their children and readying both his kids and himself for the day.  
It was a hassle when Noiz and Aoba lived in their apartment in the heart of Munich, having to share the cramped bathroom with shoulders to shoulders as they tried to prepare in the morning. Thankfully with the larger, spacious loft they moved into after getting married, they had more room to maneuver around in—even enough space for a claw footed bathroom big enough for their family of four.  
In the rushed mornings it was a miracle that Noiz could be kept away from the unavoidable mess their kids produced, safely able to smooth down his suit before leaning over to give Aoba a kiss on the lips goodbye, and a kiss on their kid’s foreheads.  
But even still, on the weekends Aoba didn’t get a reprieve from early mornings. Noiz would be awake before the dawn, eager to wake up Aoba as well, to try to get as many rounds of sex in as possible before their children woke up in the late, late morning. Very rarely did Aoba ever get the chance to sleep later than 6:45—and that’s if he was lucky, when Noiz had worn himself thin the night before from staying up late.

Which seemed to be exactly what Noiz had done last night. Aoba remembered hearing the combined laughter of his kids’ and Noiz’s sometime near 11:00 last night, well past both of their kids’ bedtimes. But Aoba had felt like he was coming down with a cold, and he was so intent on falling asleep that he didn’t have the heart to yell at Noiz when he slipped into bed a few minutes later after the laughter died down. He felt even less inclined to yell at him when Noiz’s hands—so rough and so _gentle_ —then hungrily slipped up the hem of Aoba’s t-shirt, when his lips traced vague kisses along his jawline, and even further—

Aoba turned slightly in bed, shifting from his side over to Noiz’s, finding comfort once his side met Noiz’s warm, soft skin. Aoba craned his neck to find Noiz sleeping soundly, the sheets around his sides rising and falling as he breathed. The warm morning light toyed with Noiz’s strawberry blond hair, making tendrils of hair glimmer with gold.  
Seeing Noiz fast asleep was the only part of Noiz that Aoba could never get over. In his sleep Noiz’s face softened into a vulnerable state that showed his age; to Aoba’s disdain, he never dared to reveal when he was awake, even with their children. With his guard completely down, Noiz looked so childish and sweet—it sent a wave of realization over Aoba, realizing just how much he loved Noiz.

He moved forward a little more, until his head was nestled on Noiz’s pillow. In his half-awake daze he studied Noiz’s face. Though it had been nearly a decade since Noiz returned to Midorijima without all of his piercings, the scars the piercings left on the skin were still visible in the proper light, if only faint indentations where the scar tissue filled the holes. The two dots just below the curve of Noiz’s bottom lip were always Aoba’s favorite—he dared, even, to lift a hand out from beneath the sheets to gently brush the underside of his thumb against them. Noiz didn’t rouse from his sleep, thankfully.

It was a rarity to be able to sleep later than this, Aoba figured. He was barely able to keep his eyes open as it is, and watching Noiz peacefully sleeping only made him more tired. It would be alright, then, for a couple more hours of sleep, until Noiz woke him up.  
He moved in further still, resting his head against Noiz’s chest, their bodies pinned together, drinking in one another’s warmth. He wrapped his arms around Noiz’s bare chest and as though by reflex, Noiz’s arms wound around Aoba, embracing him weakly.  
Surrounded by warmth, love, and the intoxicating scent of Noiz’s pheromones, Aoba drifted back to a peaceful, nightmare-devoid sleep.

*

Aoba was in the midst of a dream that he was back in Midorijima, sat around his Granny’s kitchen table with Noiz as his side, their children in their laps, and their old friends sat around them. Mink had become much more docile and kind natured since Oval Tower collapsed, and Clear followed him around incessantly. Some time ago he even took off his mask, revealing the bubbly face beneath. Koujaku and Mizuki were sat at the end of the table opposite Granny. Even after several years since his Scrap mishap he was still feeling the after effects—he wore a scarf around his neck even in the worst heat to disguise the black marks on his skin. He had to undergo immense therapy to regain full control of his body but he was healthier now; Koujaku had assigned himself the role as Mizuki’s therapist and nursed him back to health. A year or so after moving to Germany, Aoba caught news that they were dating, much to his surprise.  
They were chatting and laughing about nothing in particular; Clear was about to sing for the complaining child in Aoba’s lap, exhausted and craving sleep, when he felt something tugging at his shoulder, quickly rousing him from his dream.  
He felt the tugging again, something trying to pull away the sheets he held clasped in his hand. The prying grew stronger, stronger, until it roused Aoba from his sleep and he heard a singsong voice in his ear, and lighthearted laughter accompanying it.  
“ _Ou-to-san_ , wake u- _up_! _Va-ti_ , wake u- _up_!”  
Aoba pried one eye open with a groan, his vision obscured by the face of his young son, who was sitting on his chest, making it difficult to breathe.  
Lukas was the spitting image of Aoba—golden eyes, pale skin, almond shaped eyes, and royal blue hair. He was about to turn seven next month. He was incredibly social—intelligent, too, delighting Aoba, as when he was younger Koujaku always would tease about him being scatterbrained.

Lukas insisted on keeping his hair cut short in a cropped coif, saying that he would be cool if he did. The pompadour made blue fringe continually fall into his eyes. Lukas huffed a breath and blew a lock of hair out from his vision before tugging at the duvet wrapped around both Noiz and Aoba.  
“Outosan, wake up!” he called out again, closer to Aoba’s ear this time, making Aoba wince at the shrillness. He grumbled in response, trying to bat Lukas away as he longed to dip back into sleep. It was too comfortable wrapped in bed with Noiz to wake up.  
“Lukas… go… ‘way,” Aoba complained, nudging Lukas off his chest. His eyes drifted closed again. “It’s… so… early—”  
“No it’s not, it’s noon,” Lukas whined. “I’m hungry. Aiko is too. Don’t you care about your kid’s wellbeing?”  
Aoba opened his eyes only to roll them. “Ask Vati, then. He can—”

Like that Aoba felt the weight Lukas of his body pressing against his chest lifted. He breathed a sigh of relief, letting his lungs fill with air, smiling inwardly to himself as he heard Noiz being aggressively shoved around by his son just like he had been. There was no means of him going back to sleep now, Aoba thought, lifting his arms above his head as he yawned.  
He shifted in bed, realizing as soon as he felt the cotton brush against his bare legs that he was entirely naked, as was Noiz. _Shit. Dammit._  
Aoba needed to get their son out of here as soon as possible, before Lukas pulled back the entirety of their sheets. The thought made Aoba’s stomach sink.  
Lukas was perched on all fours now, resting his weight on Noiz’s side, repeating to Noiz what he did to Aoba, tugging on the sheets in Noiz’s grip and singing to wake him up—though to no avail.  
Aoba sat up in bed, reaching out and scooping Lukas into his grasp, pulling him away from Noiz.

“Lukas! Where is your sister?” Aoba asked in a too-desperate tone. Lukas sensed the fear in Aoba’s eyes, making the young boy even more intent to toy and prod with him. He shrugged.  
“I dunno. I saw her in the living room a couple minutes ago.”  
“Why don’t you… will you go ask her what she wants for lunch? We’ll… ah… we’ll be out soon.”

Lukas sighed, unconvinced, and then squirmed out of Aoba’s arms with a reluctant _Fine, whatever_. He left their bedroom with the door swung open.  
Well, Lukas was the sort of alarm call he needed to wake up, at least.  
Though it was strange that Noiz was still so asleep… it was unlike him. He wasn’t entirely a light sleeper, either, as Aoba had a tendency to flail around in his sleep and it never seemed to bother Noiz, but when their children were infants he was much more sensitive to their crying in the night than Aoba was.  
Aoba leaned over his husband and peered into his face. Noiz could still be perfectly asleep by how peaceful he looked, unfazed by Lukas pestering him in his sleep. He sighed and leaned downwards, pressing a forceful kiss against Noiz’s lips, knowing that, at least, should wake him.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Aoba said tenderly, against Noiz’s lips as Noiz drifted awake, eyes opening to focus on Aoba’s face.  
“Mmm.” Noiz rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with his hands. He stifled a yawn as Aoba moved away, giving him room to wake up. “Shit. What time is it?”  
Aoba looked at the bedside digital clock with a click of his tongue—Lukas hadn’t been kidding.  
“Almost noon.”  
“Wha… really?!”  
“Yeah, I know. Why were you sleeping in so late?”  
Noiz sat up, bunching the sheets around his waist as he rubbed a kink out of his neck.  
“I don’t know, really.” He wrapped an arm around Aoba’s shoulders and moving him inwards to press a kiss to his forehead. “Maybe I’m going down with a cold. Or maybe I’m just sleep deprived.”  
“Ah, lucky you,” Aoba said with a hint of sarcasm. “You missed Lukas trying to get you to wake up by sitting on your chest and shouting in your ear.”  
“Ah, really?” Noiz snickered. “That’s unfortunate. I wouldn’t miss that for the world.”  
“Right,” Aoba chuckled, moving his way out of Noiz’s arms, shifting to the side of the bed. He winced as a faint throb of pain moved upwards from his ass, and the vile sensation of dried lube and bodily fluids spanned across his thighs. Noiz noticed this, letting out a satisfactory hum as he rose out of bed, slipping on his sweats and T-shirt piled by the side of the bed.  
“Something the matter?” Noiz already knew the answer to that, though. He loved teasing Aoba because he gave himself up to easily to be teased, indicated by the flush of embarrassment that made Aoba’s cheeks grow red.  
“N… Nope!” Aoba said cheerily, trying—and failing—to disguise his discomfort. Clenching his buttocks he quickly left for the bathroom.  
He peeked his head through the door, glaring silently at Noiz as the younger man watched him with amusement. Aoba stuck his tongue out at him, saying:  
“Go fix the kids lunch, alright? I’ll be out soon.”  
“Sure thing,” Noiz said. “Love you.”  
“Love you _more_ , Noiz.”

*

Aoba stepped out of the shower with a satisfactory sigh. Not only did it feel nice to wash himself clean, but it was a welcome way to start the day under the heat and in the solitude. He walked out of the steaming bathroom while wrapping his damp hair up in a towel. He hummed to himself softly as he picked out a simple outfit—from the opened curtains he could see that the sky, which had been glistening golden and blue this morning, was now a bleak and heavy grey, rain pouring down hard, water falling in cascades. A soft hiss of rain pouring against the roof reverberated throughout their entire loft. They had made plans to go to the Viktualienmarkt later that day, but that idea washed away in the pouring rain. Today decreed itself a day reserved for the indoors. He clicked his tongue in vague annoyance, wringing his hair dry from any excess water before tying it up in a high ponytail. He slipped on jeans and a sweater and ambled out into the hallway.

He could hear from the living room laughter and the muffled noises of eating. As he neared the room closer and closer, he could smell something like grease, nutty parmesan, and garlic.  
Which means…  
“Oh, don’t tell me,” Aoba complained, rubbing his hands in his face. He stepped into the living room to find sure enough that what he was guessing was true:  
Resting on the glass coffee table between two sleek, white couches was a steaming hot pizza box. Neither Noiz nor the children sat around him noticed Aoba as he walked in, eating and joking with one another.  
Aoba stepped closer to the trio and cleared his throat. Three faces turned to look up find Aoba’s face. He set his hands on his hips.

“What are you having for lunch?” he asked in a deadpan voice, staring down the cardboard box.  
“Pizza,” Lukas replied without missing a beat.  
Aoba clicked his tongue. “What did we have for dinner last night?”  
“… Pizza,” his son repeated, shoving the last bite of a piece without any trace of guilt.  
Aoba shot a glare at Noiz, mouth turned downward in a scowl.  
“You… you’re never feeding them lunch by yourself again.”  
“Aww, and why not?” Noiz said between bites. “They love it—see?”  
He gestured to Aiko.  
“Aiko, do you like pizza for lunch?”  
She nodded.  
Noiz gestured to Lukas.  
“Lukas, do you like pizza for lunch?”  
“Mm-hmm!”  
“Well then,” Noiz said, grinning with satisfaction. He brushed his hands together to wipe off crumbs, then stretched his arms out on the back of the couch, meeting Aoba’s eye with a challenging smirk. “The consensus agrees: pizza for lunch was a good idea and Aoba is a sore loser.”  
Before Aoba could retort, Noiz butted in again, though his tone grew fonder, tenderer. The prospect of challenge faded, replaced instead with love.  
“Now come on, eat. Before it gets cold.”  
He opened up the pizza box and held a piece out to Aoba.

With an agitated sigh Aoba reluctantly objected, taking the slice from Noiz’s hand and settling into the couch beside Aiko. She clamored into his lap.  
Much like Lukas was a spitting image of Aoba, Aiko was a spitting image of Noiz: fine strawberry-blonde hair, striking bright green eyes, and a contemplative scowl set on her lips. However, her features were more docile than Noiz’s, eyes wandering innocently instead of the contemptual iciness that pierced Noiz’s gaze—possibly that was because she was only four years old, and she was still curious about everything around her.  
Aiko was exceptionally spoiled, much to Lukas’ annoyance, exceptionally by Noiz, who loved his children equally but there was a possessiveness over biological ties that couldn’t be severed. Aoba understood, as he felt the same towards Lukas.  
Noiz had been wary since they day they decided to have children whether or not he should be the donor of sperm. What would he do, he thought, if they ended up with the same disorder he had, being devoid and left numb to the world? If that were the case, Aoba told Noiz, it would be a miracle for their baby. Noiz would know everything that their child had gone through and wouldn’t think they were a freak; they even named her Aiko before they even saw her, knowing that they would love her no matter what—Noiz cried tears of joy, however, when Aiko made indications that she could feel perfectly fine.

Aiko’s eyes wandered over Aoba’s face as he ate quietly, peering down at her in the same sort of fascination. Her long hair, pulled up in a tight plait, hung over her shoulder.

“Why isn’t my hair blue?” Aiko asked out loud, tone comically annoyed.  
“Why?”  
“You have blue hair, Lukas has blue hair… why don’t I?”  
“Well…” Articulating answers was never Aoba’s strong point, especially with a pestering 4-year-old always asking him about the intricacies of the world.  
“Well… Lukas has blue hair because I have blue hair. You have blonde hair because Noiz has blond hair.”  
“That’s dumb!” Aiko huffed, mouth pointing downwards in a deeper scowl. “I want blue hair.”

“We could dye your hair blue, if you wanted to,” Noiz interjected, ruffling up Lukas’ messy hair as he did so. “We could all dye our hair blue. How about that?”  
“Ah… n-no!” Aoba snapped. “No, no, _no._ First off, it would make too much of a mess in the bathroom with the dye, and secondly, making sure that the color doesn’t fade would get _really_ annoying!”  
He turned to glare at Noiz, pouting.  
“ _Besides_ , people already stare at us enough. Imagine what that would be like if we all had blue hair.”  
He expected Noiz to reply with some dismissive _Well, who cares what other people think_ but instead Noiz nodded, rolling his tongue over his teeth as he thought about it.  
“Outosan’s right.” Noiz smiled apologetically down at Aiko. “Sorry, sweetie. Maybe someday in the future, though, when Aoba goes and visits Japan and we can stay here. We can _all_ have blue hair—”  
“Well fine, I’m not visiting Japan by myself now,” Aoba cut in, sticking his tongue out to. Noiz shrugged in reply.  
“Good, we can all go together instead.”  
Noiz rose from the couch, leaning over to press a kiss to Aoba’s lips before ambling, with emptied pizza box in tow, to the kitchen.

Aoba sighed softly as he watched Noiz walk away. The young girl clamored out of his lap and moved to over where her brother was, behind the couch near Ren’s pillow. They sat cross legged beside one another. Lukas lifted a hand out and started up Ren, the dark blue Pomeranian coming to life by opening his eyes.  
“Lukas,” Ren said.  
“Ren,” Lukas whined his name. He lifted up the ball of fur into his arms. “Is the rain supposed to get any better today?”  
Ren cocked his head as he thought, churning out some information before speaking.  
“Readings tell me that the rain will not stop for the rest of the day. There is a high probability of there being even more rain tomorrow.”  
“Aww!” Aiko and Lukas said collectively.  
“The weekend’s ruined,” Lukas groaned, falling backwards to meet the shag carpet strewn out on the hardwood.  
“We were going to go to the market, right?” Aiko asked, taking Ren in her arms, tiny hands smoothing down his fur. “The… the…”  
“Viktualienmarkt,” Lukas said, lifting his head up to look at his sister.  
“Vik… tu…” she tried mouthing the word. Lukas just related it again, faster this time. Noiz and Aoba were teaching their children both German and Japanese, but Lukas had a better skill for German than Aiko did, and Aiko was more attuned to Japanese.  
Aiko sighed softly as she gave up trying to pronounce the word.

Aoba watched his children in quiet appreciation, leaning over the back of the couch.  
“So what do you want to do today instead?” he asked. Lukas sat back up, accompanying Aiko in staring up at Aoba. They scrunched up their faces as they thought.

“Oh!” Aiko said, grinning. “Let’s play video games!”  
“Yeah, video games!” Lukas exclaimed in tune.  
“Video games sound good,” Aoba nodded. “But—only on one condition: you two need to take a bath first.”

“I’ll take them,” Aoba heard a husky voice call out, returning from the kitchen. Aoba grinned tenderly as Noiz strode past him.  
“Thanks, Noiz.”  
“No problem,” Noiz said, reciprocating the grin. “Alright, you two! In the bathroom, come on.”

Noiz bent down and picked up Aiko, holding her against his waist. Lukas was too old to be picked up properly, so he took his son’s hand and helped him up, carrying them down the hallway towards the bathroom.

*

An hour or so later the three returned from the bathroom, dripping water onto the hardwood, entirely soaked. Even if Noiz wasn’t intending to bathe it appears that he did anyway; his clothes were entirely damp. He stepped into her room to aide in dressing her but she shut the door on him, saying that she could do it himself. Lukas was in his room, whistling as he got dressed.

Aoba glanced up from his textbook-- in his free time he was still refining his grasp on the German language, so he could like his German wasn’t sub-par to his kid’s. He saw Noiz’s back, white t-shirt damp and clinging to his skin; he grinned to himself at the sight, hearing Noiz mutter something under his breath in German if Aoba listened in close enough.  
A couple minutes passed until Aiko and Lukas were dressed and in the living room again, and a couple more until Noiz accompanied them, wearing a sweater and jeans, just like Aoba.  
Aoba snapped his book closed and put it down on the coffee table. He stood up and gave a quick once-over his children, satisfactory in how clean they were.

“Alright,” Aoba said while moving towards the television console donned with various gaming necessities. “Now that you’re all clean... What game do you want to play first? Hmm…do you want to play Super Smash Bros?”  
“Yeah, yeah, let’s play that!” Lukas said while helping his father fish out the controllers.  
Aoba glanced over his shoulder to Noiz, brows arched. “Care to join us?”  
Noiz sucked a breath between his front teeth, saying, “Not for a little while, unfortunately. I got some work to get done. But I’ll be out soon.”  
He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Aoba’s head. Water dripped down from the side of Noiz’s cheek, falling on Aoba’s brow. He turned and walked down the hallway, stepping into his office. Instead of keeping the door closed like he usually would, fretting that Aiko or Lukas could come in and try to bother him while he was busy, he kept the door ajar, listening to his husband and children as they played.

Aoba was exceptional at gaming, Noiz knew that. It was obvious, even, with his old reputation in Rhyme as Sly Blue. Even later than that, though, Aoba proved himself to be fiercely competitive at games, using the shadiest of tactics in shooters and multiplayers to beat Noiz.  
Now Noiz wasn’t in any means terrible at games either—before he “cleaned up his act” for Aoba, he spent literally every waking moment gaming. If it wasn’t Rhyme, it was other, more personal games. If it wasn’t that, it was strategizing for games, Rhyme most importantly. Gaming flowed in Noiz’s veins, and he was certain that if he couldn’t beat Aoba in Rhyme, he sure as hell could beat him with other games.

And, to his own chagrin, Noiz was sorely disappointed when Aoba thoroughly kicked his ass at Mortal Kombat the first time after being dismissed from the hospital. Aoba hated to lose, and sure as hell made sure Noiz knew that.  
Games for them were a means to let out the anger that would accumulate with tiny, daily occurrences like leaving burners on or the faint idiosyncrasies in each other’s mannerisms they couldn’t adapt to. Their competitive drive aided them in co-op games, at least, each other trying to do more to succeeding than the other.

Noiz was busily retyping code where he found a hole in the business’ security had a bug, working ardently on lines and lines of code—before the sound of triumphant laughter called out from the living room.

“I won! I won!” Lukas cheered.  
“Aw, you beat me,” Aoba’s voice called out afterwards. Noiz heard Lukas break out into laughter as Aoba lifted him up and pulled him into his arms in a tight embrace.  
Noiz, curious, rose from his desk and out into the hallway. His work could wait.

Aiko and Lukas were playing now, with Aoba watching, grinning fondly as they took turns pummeling one another characters on screen. Aiko was surprisingly agile, knocking her brother’s character off continually. Noiz swooped in behind Aoba and wrapped his arms around his chest.

“You let them win, didn’t you?” Noiz whispered into the whorls of Aoba’s ear. He grinned as Aoba shivered with the sensation. Aoba glared at him, tutting as he pulled away as Noiz tried to kiss him on the cheek.  
“Did not!” Aoba watched Lukas out of his peripheral, knowing that although he seemed intent on the match on screen he kept one ear listening to his parent’s conversation. Aoba leaned further in again, hopeful his son believed his act. He turned his head to the side to murmur into Noiz’s ear.  
“Maybe just a little bit. They’re just so adorable when they’re proud of themselves.” He paused. “You too.”  
Noiz peeled back, giving Aoba a perplexed look with a scowl. “Me too?”  
“Yeah. Oh, I _let_ you win that game yesterday. I could have beaten your ass if I wanted to.”

Noiz’s eyes narrowed as he scowled, the prospect of a challenge making light dance across his eyes. He felt tiny hands clutching at his shirt sleeve, turning his attention away from Aoba, to the youthful eyes of his daughter.  
“Vati, Vati! Play with me next,” Aiko said enthusiastically, waving the Wii remote fastened around her tiny twist.  
“I’d love to, sweetie, but can I do something first?”  
He moved over to Aoba, pulling him off the couch with a swift tug. “I’m going to kick daddy’s ass real quick.”  
“Oh, that’s what you think!” Aoba retorted, taking the remote from Lukas as he offered it out to him. They at crouched on the floor, knees pulled up to their chests, playfully nudging one another in the sides with their elbows as they brawled.

Aoba won by a landslide.

*

The rain never once let up—the rain would seem to die down, only to return full force an hour or two later.  
A couple hours afterwards they lounged around. As Aoba prepared dinner Noiz helped Lukas with his homework as Aiko phonetically sounded her way through story books.  
After dinner, their family watched television together before it was time for Aiko’s bedtime. Together Noiz and Aoba settled her to sleep, Noiz read stories aloud to her as she drifted asleep. Lukas stayed up a bit later, playing around on his Coil before Noiz told him to go to bed. He figured he was old enough to put himself to bed without the aid of his parents, so giving them a hug he went to bed.

Noiz and Aoba stayed up later, cleaning the dishes from dinner and relaxing in their bedroom.  
They sat around in their bedroom on their Coils for a while, Aoba nestled in on Noiz’s side. In the middle of the comfortable silence Aoba shifted, eyeing Noiz with a hungry look.  
“They’re asleep by now, you think?”  
“Want to go find out?”  
Aoba nodded in reply.  
The shut off their Coils and left their bedroom, towards the two other bedrooms down the hallway, opposite one another in the hall.  
Slowly Noiz opened Aiko’s door. She was curled in her bed with a stuffed rabbit Noiz got for her as a gift, sleeping soundly. Aoba did the same for Lukas, the young boy splayed out on his back, snoring softly. Closing their children’s doors, Aoba and Noiz glanced at one another, both nodding, reading the same emotion on one another’s face.  
Aoba moved inward and his lips met with Noiz. Hands reached out, toying with the hem of each other’s shirts as they deepened their kiss. Noiz steered Aoba towards their bedroom at the end of the hall, breaking only to catch his breath and dip in again. He pressed a line of kisses along Aoba’s jaw, the hand that had been fastened on Aoba’s waist moving upwards, grabbing Aoba’s ponytail and giving it a light tug—making Aoba break their kiss to gasp. Noiz chuckled.

They have seen parts of the world neither have them had known together—and even more places to explore now that they had children to re-explore the world with. Aoba had seen the most gorgeous sights. They watched the sun set over a glistening azure ocean in the tropics, making rose and gold colors dance along the surface of water like inky paints spilled along a canvas, twinkling like lights on movie signs. They stared in awe at a sky full of bright stars, like puncture wounds in a blanket of darkness, lit up in a phantasmal display of green and blue lights in Iceland. They saw bustling cities with skyscrapers that reached upwards to the heavens, looming like great gods in the city, the two of them lost and obscured in the crowds wandering the streets of New York. They saw these together, with the same sentimental pang in their hearts, making them hold each other’s hands tighter.  
However, no matter how many memories they made and collected spanning the globe, Aoba felt that no ocean, no Northern Lights, no gigantic city could hold up to days like this, confined indoors with his husband and his children.

If he could, he would ask for a million continual rainy days.

**Author's Note:**

> Outosan = "dad" in Japanese  
> Vati = "dad" in Japanese  
> Viktualienmarkt = Food market in the center of Munich, Germany
> 
> The significance behind Aiko's name is that in Japanese, it means "loved child." That's a pretty rough translation, but the sentiment is the same.
> 
> Thank you to [Mika](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ilija/pseuds/ilija) for helping me out with their names. <3 I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
